fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret
Margaret, better known as Maggie, is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and was formerly a member of Pope's Gang. Story Pre-Invasion Whenever Maggie went on a first date her mother would wait up for her, not out of worrying but because she wanted to hear all about them. At age 16, Margaret was diagnosed with brain cancer and given a 50/50 chance to live. She survived the cancer after three operations and chemo therapy. She soon grew tired of the solicitious attention offered to cancer survivors and disappeared from her hometown. By age 18, she was living with a man and started doing drugs with him. They were caught robbing houses to support their drug habits and she was sent to Framingham Correctional Facility for Women, where she found out she was three months pregnant. Her son, born in prison, was taken away from her shortly after birth. Season 1 "The Armory" Three months after the Invasion she joined John Pope gang. During her time with them she was sexually abused by John's brother Billy Pope and Cueball, who brought her presents, thinking it made what he did ok. Pope later implies that he saved her life, and that she was a very different person while she was with him and his gang. After Pope's gang had taken Tom Mason and his squad hostage, Maggie was tasked with escorting a hooded Hal Mason out of the hideout so he could return to the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment with the gang's demands for releasing the remaining hostages. Hal attempted to disarm her, but Maggie demonstrated her skills as an effective fighter by quickly subduing Hal. Later, when Pope goes to negotiate the hostage exchange, he leaves Maggie behind with Billy and Cueball to guard Tom, Anne Glass, and the members of Tom's squad. After Billy makes lascivious remarks directed toward Karen Nadler, Maggie looks angry and disgusted, and quickly and efficiently shoots and kills Billy and Cueball. She tells the others how she had been sexually abused by Billy and Cueball since first encountering the gang, noting that Cueball seemed to think bringing gifts made it okay. She then frees Tom's squad and joins them in attacking John Pope. "Prisoner of War" She joined the 2nd Mass as a fighter, originally responding only to "Margaret", and helped Tom return to the town where she had spotted harnessed children. Jim Porter, the head of the Massachusetts Militia, wanted to find a way to free harnessed children using a new technique developed by Dr. Michael Harris. The plan was to snatch Ben Mason but everything went wrong when Mike Thompson spotted his son, Rick, amongst the kids and ran to retrieve him. Hal and Karen attacked the Mechs and were knocked out while Tom, Mike, Maggie and Dai retreated. The Skitters executed the rest of the group that Mike's son had belonged to and set Hal free to tell the fighters the risk of taking a harnessed child, but they kept Karen. "Grace" Maggie was sent with a group of fighters sent by Captain Daniel Weaver to scout. She noticed that the other fighters were keeping tabs on her, and she asked Weaver about it. He confirmed that he couldn't afford to trust her given that Pope's band had trusted her with a gun. He then asked her whether she had ever thought about using it. She told him "Yes", every single day on herself, before she finally used it on Billy Pope. "Silent Kill" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" TBA "Mutiny" TBA "Eight Hours" TBA Season 2 "Worlds Apart" Tom is held on an alien ship for three months where he is subjected to torture and other unknown events. He is eventually brought before an Overlord to hear a proposition; the aliens will set aside a "neutral" zone where humans will be allowed to live in exchange for the surrender of the Resistance. Tom likens this to a concentration camp and demands to know why the aliens are really here but is rebuffed. The Overlords are revealed to consider humans primitive and naturally aggressive; claiming that invasion was the only course of action with mankind despite Tom's protest that they are just focusing on mankind's darker history. Tom flat out refuses the proposal and manages to attack the Overlord with a Skitter weapon before he is subdued. Later Tom is released along with other captured humans who all refused the same offer. Tom meets a woman, Bonnie Garcia, from the Resistance in Vermont. After the ship takes off the Skitter who was on the ship with Tom orders a Mech to kill the entire group except for Tom, letting him go. "Shall We Gather at the River" TBA "Compass" TBA "Young Bloods" TBA "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After bonding with Hal Mason, she showed him the holes left in her skull from the operations. "Homecoming" TBA "Molon Labe" TBA "Death March" TBA "The Price of Greatness" TBA "A More Perfect Union" TBA Season 3 "On Thin Ice" TBA "Collateral Damage" TBA "Badlands" TBA "At All Costs" TBA "Search and Recover" TBA "Be Silent and Come Out" TBA "The Pickett Line" TBA "Strange Brew" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" Maggie later met Hal in the armory noted how busy everyone was because of the bombing. Hal said everyone on the northern perimeter needed more ammo, Maggie noted it was the same for her on the eastern perimeter. Hal asked if she heard about Anne and Lexi dying, she nodded yes. She said they would make Karen pay, Hal didn’t respond. Lourdes’ bomb detonated above them and trapped them in the armory. Hal came to a little while later and found her under a box of ammo, still unconscious, Hal performed CPR to resuscitate her. Later while he was trying to move the rubble, Hal wondered why he was so weak, Maggie figured it was because they were running out of air. They started arguing about how to use their oxygen when Maggie brought up Hal leaving to look for Anne. Hal said he had to go for his family, Maggie felt she could have gone with him. He said he wasn’t sure if he was coming back, Maggie said how she lives or dies is up to her. Hal continues to try to remove rubble; Maggie says it’s out of their control. Hal blames himself saying he could have planted the bombs while under the influence of the eye worm. He told her how he felt guilty for betraying all his loved ones. He feels sorry for all the people that died, saying Maggie’s going to die down there too. She crawls over to him and says that no one ever cared about her the way he does, and that if she’s going to die she’s glad it’s with him. Sometime later, Maggie asked if he believed in an afterlife, Hal asked if she meant heaven, Maggie said she hoped not because she knew where she’d be going. Hal said he’d find her wherever she went. Maggie then hit the pipe she was sitting near with a wrench; Ben was under them in the storm drain and heard them. He called up to them and started banging on the pipe as well. Hal said they were almost out of air, Ben said to open the pipe; Maggie yelled that she couldn’t, but with Hal’s help she was able to. She then pulled Hal over to get some air. Anthony later told Maggie, Hal, Ben, and Matt, how Lourdes was the mole. Hal expressed disbelief at Lourdes being capable of that, Maggie said it was Karen that did all that. Hal wondered if the citizens of Charleston could ever really forgive Lourdes for all the deaths she caused. He then apologized for not taking her with him to look for Anne and for everything else. Maggie accepted just so long as he promised to take her with him when he went to kill Karen, he agreed. "Brazil" TBA Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass, after the attack from the Espheni, and Ben wakes up in a bed, suffering from a brain injury when he tried to protect Lexi. As he opens his eyes, a girl walks up to him and says that he finally awake, when Ben stands up Maggie runs up to him and explains what has happened and shows him Chinatown, in which Lourdes then shows Ben around. As Maggie is showering, Ben walks up to her and asks her if she has stopped fighting the Aliens, and Maggie puts a towel around her waist and mentions that they don't need to fight, as she has been in enough fights with her father, then cancer then the aliens; and she says that they just need to follow Alexis' orders, and mentions a situation when a Mega-Mech found Chinatown, and Alexis gave the order not to shoot at it, then a bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck the Mech, which is now melted into the floor. "The Eye" Maggie is briefly seen when Ben cuts the line of followers to visit Lexi. She later walks in with Lourdes, after Roger takes a sample of her blood, after Lourdes gets angry, Maggie tries holding her back while Lexi uncontrollably uses her powers and accidently destroys the blood sample. Later, she speaks with Ben while Lexi is resting, and tells him that she's glad that he's here. "Exodus" When Ben informs Maggie that Alexis has been seeing an Espheni, Maggie grabs her guns from the trunk of a destroyed vehicle. She goes with Ben to talk to Alexis, and when displeased of what she is saying points her gun at her, only to have her wrist broken. "Evolve or Die" Maggie along with Ben, go with Anne to speak with The Monk. She informs Anne that he must be close, as he connects with Ben. "Mind Wars" At Chinatown, Anne speaks to the captured Espheni, as he speaks through Ben. The two speak about Lexi, and Anne asks what he wants with Lexi. While speaking, Ben's nose starts to bleed, as a Espheni is more of a challengene to connect to. As the Monk disconnects from Ben, Maggie catches Ben as he starts to collapse. Maggie later goes to check on Ben, but Ben soon starts screaming in pain and he falls to the ground. Maggie realises that he is connected to the Monk who is being punished for answers about healing Lexi; Maggie lifts Ben's shirt to find that the pain is also hurting Ben as much as the Monk. Ben starts calling out "flowers", and Maggie goes and tells Anne. "Door Number Three" TBA "Saturday Night Massacre" Maggie helps set up the street for the battle that will take place, as the Espheni troops start travelling to Chinatown. Maggie speaks with Hal, as he is setting up a barricade about their relationship. During the battle, she watches as the plasma is dropped on the first wave of Mega-Mech's, as a Skitter walks around the Mechs Maggie unloads a clip into the Skitter, killing it. When the 2nd Mass decide to take cover in the fallout shelter, Hal tries finding Maggie but fails to do so, as she was caught in the gas-line explosion that paralyses her. "A Thing With Feathers" When the 2nd Mass start searching for survivors, Hal finds Maggie trapped under a pile of rubble, and assist the help of a few 2nd Mass fighters to help carry her to Anne Glass. Anne reveals that Maggie is parallelized, and that there may be no way to treat her; but Hal soon comes up with a plan to implant a spike into her. Anne waits for Maggie's approval, and when she wakes up Hal asks her if she would like to try the spikes, but she denies to allow it to happen. Hal tells Anne that she approved it, and Anne takes a syringe of Denny's spike, after Denny says that if she was in Maggie's spot, that Maggie would willingly help Denny. Anne implants the syringe inside Maggie's back, however it has no effect. Later they decide to try planting a full spike on Maggie, and Ben's spikes are later grafted onto her spines to cure her paralysis. Later she wakes up and her paralysis is healed, and she speaks to Hal then thanks Ben. "Til Death Do Us Part" TBA "Drawing Straws" TBA Appearances Trivia *Maggie and Hal broke up at the end of Season 4. She is now having to choose between Hal and Ben, which will be resolved in Season 5. Gallery Margaret.jpg Fs eps106 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg 180px-Karenhostage.png images 10.jpg smile.jpg ustv_noah_wyle_falling_skies_3.jpg hush up 1.png -Hal-Maggie-falling-skies-31571831-245-135.gif Maggie 2-6.png Maggie Big title.png Maggie.jpg Maggie 222.jpg Maggie 111.jpg Maggie Alexis Lourdes Exodus S4.png Ben Maggie Door Number Three'.png Maggie Monk Mind Wars S4.png Maggie 11.jpg Maggie 2233.jpg Maggie-4x09.PNG Anne, Hal, Maggie.jpg John-Maggie.jpg Maggie, Hal, Ben STM.jpg Ben and Maggie A Thing With Feathers S4.png Hal Maggie Ben Shoot the Moon S4.png Sara Maggie Weaver 2 Shoot the Moon S4.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Main Character Category:Humans Category:Fighter